Like the Smell of Roses
by RavenLikeAWritingDesk
Summary: Ugh Sumaries... okay... Myra Valiora thought at first thought that her "old friend" would never return. Now five years later after he supposedly was killed, he's back (dun dun dun) and has her to himself (OH NO)... see I suck at summaries.
1. Giving In

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters EXCEPT… Myra Valiora, who I made up… yep I did… okay to the story then.

_Like the Smell of Roses_

It was late, and she should have been sleeping by then. She was tired, but sleep just did not come. The inability to sleep was something that twenty-year-old Myra Valiora often experienced. She always had too much on her mind to sleep. Something about herself, which she loathed. On this particular night she was too occupied thinking about the attack that had recently taken place on her small village in Transylvania. How could she not think about it? Vampires were supposed to have been wiped out years ago. The attack that had taken place proved this to be dead wrong.

Most families were in their homes mourning the loss of loved ones. Myra was just restless. She had no loved ones. She had no friends, no family left, and no significant other. Why would she? With what had stalked her all her life she wasn't at all surprised no one wanted to be around her. Although since the "Great Van Helsing", she didn't like him very much, had gotten rid of this… thing… she had hoped that _maybe _people wouldn't be so harsh towards her. Of course once again she was sadly mistaken. It would seem she was marred for life.

So what kept her up tonight, was the knowledge that Vampires had somehow returned. If Vampires were alive, of course her "old friend" was back as well. Myra shivered under the covers. She wasn't cold she was frightened. The last five years had seemed like a relief to her, as it was five years ago that Van Helsing had rid her of her problem. But as she had known all of her life, good things never seem to last long. She knew it was only a matter of time before she would see her friend again, for she knew he never forgot a face, especially her face.

Just as the fearful thought passed through her mind the window swung violently open. With a loud bang the shutters hit the wall and the curtains billowed inward. She let out a small whimper and shook in her bed. The snow from outside swirled around the room creating an eerie fog that made her feel no better. A dark shape swept across the room, barely visible in the weak light of the moon. Myra cursed under her breath the dark curtains that she had hung in the windows. She wanted to scream out, but she knew he would only silence her. And besides, no one would bother to help her.

The dark shape walked back across the room. It made its way over to the window and closed it, latching it, and turned back to Myra.

"Let us get a little light in here. So I may see your pretty little face better," a thickly accented male voice said quietly. An unseen force drew the curtains back and blue moonlight filled the room. Although it was now considerably lighter in the room, Myra could still barely make out the face of the man that was now staring at her, grinning triumphantly at her frail body. The only details of his face that were visible were the four pin points of light that were his icy blue eyes, and his white glistening fangs. Both sights made Myra shudder.

The thought to run slashed through her mind briefly but she soon forgot her instincts. Lost in those eyes, the eyes she had known forever.

As she stared into his eyes, she felt herself sit up. She knew in the back of her mind that the motion was not of her own will, but of his. As she sat up the thin sheets slid off of her, exposing her shoulders, then her bosom, then her torso. She whimpered quietly and drew her white nightgown tighter around her. A small snicker could be heard from the shadow.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before, and you know it," the shadow said softly. Old haunting memories flashed before Myra's eyes and she felt the ache of shame. It must have shown on her face because the shadow snickered again. Anger burnt within her for a moment and it gave her the will to speak.

"What do you want?" she demanded in a shaky voice. The shadow chuckled.

"You," it said shortly as it approached the bed.

As the shadow got closer to her bed those oh so familiar features came into sight. That smooth pale skin that Myra had sometimes secretly wished she could reach out and caress. Ebony hair drawn back in a ponytail with a few stray strands framing his face. Myra blushed as she quivered with the impulse to reach out and tuck these few stray strands back. She shook her head rapidly forcing these thoughts out of her mind.

"You won't be able to do that forever," the man said, sitting down on the side of the bed.

"Get away from me Dracula," she said coldly. Dracula smirked. He reached around the back of her head and pulled out the pin that was holding her hair. Jet black locks rippled down her back to her waist. His icy blue eyes bore into her electric green ones, and her resistance annoyed him.

The moonlight played on the features of her pale face. Myra glared at the man before her intently for a few moments before she felt herself begin to falter. She struggled to continue resisting but his spell was working, and she felt herself giving in. A smirk played on his lips as he slid his arm around her waist. His cold touch snapped her back and she pulled away, the glare returning to her face. A low growl escaped his throat as his frustration out did his charm for a moment. Now it was Myra who was smirking.

"Loosing your touch to rejection Count?" she asked smoothly. This time it was he who was glaring at her. But his usual smirk regained its post a few moments later, much to Myra's dismay.

"I see you have acquired boldness since our last meeting," he said calmly. Myra didn't reply she didn't have to. Hate burned in her eyes as she thought of all the things that his obsession with her had caused her. She had lost the chance at friends, her family had all left her, and she had no one to hold her, since she was a child. The sadness was obvious upon her face, and she could have sworn she saw a flicker of pity flash in Dracula's seemingly cold eyes. It was gone before she could be sure of it.

He suddenly leaned in so he could whisper in her ear.

"I could give you everything you have ever wanted. You would never be alone again with me," he whispered temptingly in her ear. Something inside her wanted to believe him, but she knew he had to have been lying.

"All you could ever offer me is an eternity serving you and being what you want. I could never live that life, now get away from me," she said coldly. Dracula growled and drew back.

"If you aren't going to just go along with this and make it easy, I'm not going to be gentle," he growled and pulled her roughly to him. Myra let out a whimper of pain and fear as he tightened his grip on her waist. She could feel his nails digging into her side and she clenched her fists in pain.

Myra stared at him with wide eyes as his fangs lengthened slightly.

"Please no," she begged quietly, knowing that he would not listen.

"I gave you the choice to make this easy and you refused. Now you are going to have to deal with this the hard way," he said coldly. He pulled her head back and grazed his fangs across her neck. A shiver ran throughout her but not one of fear, but to her surprise, of pleasure. Dracula realized this and loosened his grip on her. "Now that's better isn't it?" he said softly. She was tempted to whisper "much" in his ear but refrained.

Dracula leaned down and grazed her neck with his fangs again. This time a quiet moan escaped Myra's lips. The sound of it broke her trance and she covered her mouth quickly. Dracula smirked but chose not to mock her anymore.

Slowly, and to his surprise he was trying to be gently, he pierced her neck with his fangs. A painful whimper escaped her as she tried to pull away. A wave of self-disappointment washed over her. He finally had her, and she basically had just sat there and let it happen. But the feeling was soon replaced by the weak feeling that the loss of blood was causing. Dracula drank from her greedily and ignored her pleas to stop. And after what seemed like forever to her, he pulled away, letting her fall back on the bed. Her face contorted in pain as her heart struggled to pump blood that was not there. She longed for that heart to stop. She wished for it in her mind, pleaded for it.

"And it will," he said, interrupting the thoughts which he had been reading. He held up his own wrist to his mouth and bit down, causing a few droplets of blood to fall on the sheets. He held his wrist to her mouth temptingly. "Drink," he whispered. A fire burned within her that she had never known. An unbelievable hunger that she had never felt. Dracula admired the lust in her eyes. Immediately she grabbed his wrist and clamped her mouth to it, taking as greedily from him as he had from her. "You will make a fine bride," he said almost to himself. At these words Myra pulled away in horror at what she had just allowed to happen. But it was too late; the transformation was already taking place.

A wave of pain shot throughout her body, killing every living fiber of her in its wake. A cry of pain escaped her lips and she arched her back. After about five minutes of pure agony she lye still. Dracula was amused at how she had remained conscious, something not many new Vampires could do. He least of all would have expected it from Myra. She was very frail and he knew that. Myra lye on her back, breathing heavily, and staring blankly at the ceiling. Dracula wasn't positive but he could have sworn that he felt bad for her as he watched her shake uncontrollably.

Slowly and gently he slid his arm under her waist and helped her into a sitting position. "You belong to me now," he whispered in her ear. Despite how weak she was she still found the will within her to push him violently away.

"I WILL NEVER BELONG TO YOU!" she screamed, although it made her light headed. He growled and pinned her down on the bed. She whimpered in pain and fear, but she glared up at him angrily.

"It would seem we aren't getting off to a very good start," he said through gritted teeth. He held onto her neck with an iron grip. Myra gasped for air even if she knew she didn't need it at this point. She could feel her neck breaking in his grasp and the room soon began to spin and become blurry. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and with one final gasping breath she gave into unconsciousness.


	2. Brief Awakening

A/N: Now when I say BRIEF I mean brief. It's a short chapter but it's only a short event. And I'm not going to mess with the way I'm separating things to make the chapters longer. I'm about quality not quantity.

Myra's eyes opened slowly. It was dark yet she knew just by the feel of the material around her that she wasn't in her room. Where was she then? She thought for a moment and then she remembered. She remembered about what had happened between her and Dracula. Her hand slid up to her neck where the two wounds had been and she had to repress a shriek as she felt that they had already fully healed.

As she began to wake up more fully she realized that she was lying down next to someone on a hard yet comfortable surface. Someone had their arms wrapped securely around her waist, as if to make sure she didn't move, although the touch felt almost protective to her. Despite this odd feeling she tried to wriggle free but soon realized that there was not enough room. Her eyes went wide as she soon realized what she was lying in and who was lying in it with her. Immediately she began to shake and her natural fear of small places caused her to whimper. Although it had been quiet it was just loud enough to wake up the sleeping Dracula that was lying next to her.

Dracula growled with annoyance of being woken up, although he had slightly expected it to happen. But to avoid any fights in the confined space he rolled his eyes and pretended to care. "Myra what's wrong?" he asked with fake gentleness. Hearing him and not seeing him made Myra shake even more than she already had been.

"I d… don't… I don't like small sp… spaces," she stuttered, and to his surprise, buried her face in his chest. He looked down at her and sighed.

"I forgot that about you… I'm… s… sorry," he said with some difficulty, as he somewhat meant it. Myra was even surprised with herself at what she had done, and quickly drew back in self-disgust. It was difficult to explain how, but she somehow knew that it was daylight.

"Let go of my waist… there's no way for me to go anywhere," she said coldly, trying to pry his hands off of her. He only tightened his grip.

"After creating a new Vampire I get tired. The chances of you getting up when the sun goes down while I am still asleep are very good. And I know you very well so I know that you plan on doing that. I am not stupid. And I am not letting go," he replied firmly. Myra growled.

She growled, upset with her own defeat.

"Now go back to sleep, you have a long night ahead of you," he said with closure as he himself fell back to sleep. With nothing else to do Myra soon fell back to sleep as well, with the unnerving thought of the "long night" ahead of her.


	3. New Clothes New Wings

Myra knew that it truly was night now. It became quite obvious when she awoke and Dracula was no longer beside her. Another rather large clue was that the coffin lid was slid aside. At some point during her sleep she must have rolled over on her back, because she was now staring blankly at the ceiling. She didn't want to get up and face the "long night" that Dracula had spoken of. In fact, she never wanted to get up again, but she knew that it was no longer her choice. No… no it was her choice! She was still Myra Valiora and she could still do what she wanted! Dracula had no control over her! But for now she had not real choice but to listen to him, for she knew that without him, she would not survive as a Vampire. Not yet anyway.

A short sigh escaped her as she sat up. Dracula was sitting up on the windowsill, staring out the window. There seemed to be a sad longing in his eyes. It was faint, but it was definitely there. It was the look of someone who had seen too much. The look of a man who had seen too much pain and suffering and had gotten little love to comfort him. When Myra's gaze fell on him he looked over at her. He seemed almost reluctant to tear himself out of his thoughts and have anything to do with her. Myra could easily tell this and was utterly surprised with herself when she was deeply hurt by this.

"Finally. Is there something interesting on my ceiling?" he asked rolling his eyes. Myra could have sworn she detected a hint of humor in his tone but shrugged it off.

"No it's just more interesting than whatever torture you're going to put me through," she shot back coldly. He growled but held back on hurting her… for the moment. She smirked at the aggravation on his face before climbing out of the coffin. It amazed her how easy it was to hoist herself up and over the edge of the coffin. And it amazed her even more when she hardly felt herself touch down on the floor. The sensation of her feet coming in contact with the floor was so light that she found herself looking down to make sure she actually had.

That was when she saw it… the dress. It quickly became apparent as she looked down that she was no longer wearing her nightgown from before. Instead she was now wearing a black and purple dress of the lightest material she had ever felt. It felt almost weightless to her, and she immediately despised how naked she felt wearing it. And of course the low top and high stomach were not making her feel any more secure. The only thing that she felt was keeping her in was the oddly designed corset that she was now wearing. It was all black, and for the most part a normal looking corset. Except for in the front, which instead of being just straight, was made of black lace. Two crying roses crossed on her stomach, made of slightly thicker lace than the backdrop. This also made it obvious to her that the dress was somewhat in two pieces.

The sleeves were perhaps the strangest part of the ensemble. They seemed to be merely lain upon her shoulders, cutting off immediately at the very top of her arm. But they flowed back behind her in somewhat of a cape-like fashion. Part of them went out behind her, and the front part seemed to separate slightly and connect onto bracelets on her wrists. The bracelets were gold with black stones embedded in them.

And yet another part of the sleeves connected to her skirt, which had several slits in it. She supposed that the purpose of the slits was so that her legs would be exposed when she walked. She grimaced slightly, as she hated it when her legs were exposed. At the hips of the skirt there was a slightly thick trim made entirely of a solid material she could not identify. But she was thankful that it seemed tight enough to secure the skirt to her waist. Although she hated how dangerously low it went on her stomach.

At first the skirt was just black, but around her knees it faded into a deep purple, which faded into a brighter purple near her feet. The sleeves did the same thing. Myra kept her look of disgust. Dracula knew her favorite colors were black and purple, and she saw the dress as a way of mocking her. And although she hated to admit it, over all, despite how revealing it was, she liked the dress. But then another thought that horrified her even more cut through her mind.

"Who dressed me in this?" she blurted out, and she didn't care if she sounded rude or not. Dracula smirked.

"Would you really like me to answer that?" he asked as he slid off of the windowsill.

She opened her mouth to say something but before she could Dracula had swept across the room, grabbed her arm somewhat painfully, and began leading her out of the room.

As she had suspected as she basically ran to prevent from tripping, as he was pulling her along so fast, her legs became greatly exposed thanks to the numerous slits in her skirt. It pained her to see how high up on her thigh was visible. But there was nothing she could do about it at the time, so she just kept her gaze ahead, avoiding looking at the dress that covered, or rather not covered her.

They walked, well rather he dragged her, in silence. Myra didn't like silence and it was beginning to aggravate her. Finally despite her instincts that told her not to she spoke up.

"Where exactly are you taking me? Even better what the Hell do you plan on making me do?" she demanded. She was getting extremely tired of not knowing.

"Just shut up and follow me," Dracula said sternly, not slowing his pace at all.

"Why should I?" Myra protested, trying to pull her arm away. Once again trying to get away proved stupid because he only tightened his grip and put her in even more pain than she already had been in. Just to add to her difficulties he started to pull her faster. Myra, still being somewhat weak from the previous night, had great difficulty keeping up with him and almost fell several times. Because of this she was grateful when they stopped in front of a large window at the end of a corridor. Here, he loosened his grip slightly, to Myra's relief, but did not let go. "Alright so you dragged me all this way to show me a window?" she asked, putting her free hand on her hip and tilting her head rather snobbishly. Dracula rolled his eyes.

"Don't be an idiot. I brought you here because you need to learn to fly before you can feed," he explained in a surprisingly calm tone. Myra was excited at the thought of flying there was no sense in hiding it, but she was disgusted at the thought of feeding. So with such different feelings going on at once she just stared at him blankly, the only expression she could come up with. "Alright I'm going to assume that you know what you should look like in your… other form. You live in Transylvania there's no way you have not seen already," he said as if it were a speech he had recited many times. Myra just nodded, still at a loss for words. Her mute presence began to get on Dracula's nerves but he held back. "So just simply picture yourself like that and _want _to look like that and you will," he added. Myra rolled her eyes.

"But I don't _want _to look like that," she protested. Dracula growled.

"You will do as I say or I shall _throw _you out the window instead," he mumbled through gritted teeth. Myra smirked; she was having fun aggravating him. He placed his hand on her back and shoved her towards the window. Because of the force he had exerted she stumbled slightly and had to put her hands on the windowsill to prevent herself from falling. "Hurry up," he barked. She shut him out entirely and just concentrated on the task at hand.

It had always been easier for her to concentrate when she closed her eyes, so she did so. She concentrated on the form she wanted and convinced herself that's what she wanted to look like. Nothing happened for a moment, but then she felt herself begin to shift. It was the weirdest thing she had ever felt, and yet it felt natural at the same time. The first thing that she felt was her new dress melding into her skin. The odd sleeves that trailed out behind her soon disappeared and were replaced with gigantic gray and white wings. Her skirt just melted into her legs entirely, as did her corset, becoming the same color that her wings had. Her entire body soon turned this color. Her nails lengthened greatly and her fangs soon felt more permanent. Her feet, which had been bare before, soon warped themselves into odd feeling talons that she didn't particularly like.

When the transformation was complete she looked herself over briefly. Apart from her feet she was surprised at how good she thought she looked in that form. She also noticed how strong she looked, and felt as if she could do just about anything. Dracula smirked at the small smile that appeared on her face.

"You got that quick. I am surprised but you have done well," he said, his smirk turning to a more real smile. There was an odd sense of praise in his voice that Myra was caught off guard by. "But of course that's only the first part. Now you must learn to fly. Unfortunately I have to help you with this," he said sounding disappointed. Again Myra was surprised at how bad she felt that he did not want to be around her. Sadly she stared down at the floor. He noticed but chose not to say anything, as it would effect whether or not she listened to him later on. "Let's just get this over with so that I can move onto other things," he said moving a little closer to her.

"Yeah," she replied grimly, forcing herself to stare out the window. She shook these ridiculous feelings out of her head and jumped up on the rather thick windowsill. She had to regain her balance when Dracula jumped up, literally, right behind her. Once again his grasp was on her waist. He rested his head right next to hers.

"Now," he whispered right in her ear, "when you jump, you spread you wings to allow the wind to catch you. That should be easy enough, no one has ever failed at that. To turn right, dip your right wing slightly and you'll turn. The more you dip your wing, the sharper your turn. The same on your left. Once you start you'll figure it all out on your own it's natural for a Vampire." Myra nodded as she kept her gaze firmly in front of her. Although she did take the time to push him away with her wings. He growled and just leaned up against the wall.

She was determined to get this right. She was slightly surprised that she was eager to prove to him that she could do this. Quickly she forced herself to stop thinking like that. It didn't matter what he thought of her anyway.

Dracula continued to lean up against the wall waiting for her to go. She took a moment of mental preparation, keeping everything he had said in her mind, and then took her first jump. After a few moments of a straight dive she opened her wings. Immediately she felt the wind catch her wings, and she was lurched upward. Although it was a strange feeling she felt an odd satisfaction that it had worked. Once she was flying straight she dipped her right wing slightly as he had instructed. Instantly she turned slightly to the right. She dipped her wing even more and sharpened her turn. A grin appeared on her face as she realized that this truly _was _easy. A thought crossed her mind and she pivoted her wings slightly so that the front edges were pointing upward. The feeling that hit her was like being pushed backwards and upwards. Her grin widened as she completed a full loop and then swerved back towards the window.

With the greatest of ease she landed in front of Dracula on the window and transformed back. Her clothing reappeared and her skin returned to its normal color. Dracula seemed to shocked to say anything. When he did speak, it was a mere stuttering mess.

"You… most Vampires… loops… wow," was all he was able to get out. Myra just smiled.

"That's okay take your time I know speaking is difficult for a man of your intelligence," she said jokingly. Dracula growled and rolled his eyes.

"You are very lucky you just did so well, or that little remark would have earned you another trip out the window," he said coldly before spinning around, jumping off of the windowsill, and disappearing down the corridor, leaving Myra standing blankly on the windowsill.


	4. Explorations and New Discoveries

Myra sighed as she looked in the direction that he had gone. She was debating with herself whether she should go after him or just sit on the windowsill and wait for something to happen. But then another thought struck her. She was now living in a new place that she knew nothing about. And she didn't like that, so she decided to have a look around. Sometimes her independence was a real problem, and now would be one of those times, but she didn't care. She was bored and she was curious, just enough motivation to get up and probably get herself lost. So she jumped off the windowsill much as she jumped out of the coffin, and went in the opposite direction that Dracula had stormed off in.

For the most part the corridor was pretty boring. Well of course it was boring it was nothing more than a corridor. Myra peeked into a few rooms and found nothing of real interest. Just empty rooms, maybe with a few chairs, but for the most part nothing she really wanted to look at. So she continued on down the corridor, taking random turns, and almost purposely getting herself lost. Eventually she came to a large set of doors. She looked up at them for a moment.

They were large oak doors that towered above her. Running up them were intricate yet symmetrical gold designs that swirled around the giant hinges. She moved closer to inspect the door a little better. Although to a mortal they would have seemed heavy, too heavy to move, Myra knew she was more then capable of it. So she placed her hands firmly on one of the doors and pushed. It opened easily to reveal what had to have been the biggest library Myra had ever seen.

The room itself must have been almost as big as her village. Every inch of the walls was covered in shelves. And those shelves were packed tightly with books. Slowly and with wide-eyes she walked in and began reading some of the titles. To her great delight she hadn't heard of any of these, which meant they would all be new for her. She hated walking into a library and having to scan for things she had never read, as she read a lot. So it was a lot easier to just be able to start at one end and work her way over. She was going to enjoy this, despite everything else.

Her explorations of the library continued until someone spoke behind her.

"Enjoying yourself?" the now familiar suave voice of Dracula said from behind her. She yelped in surprise and spun around, looking like a small child who had been caught doing something they knew they weren't supposed to.

"I was just… um… I got bored… so," she stuttered unable to explain herself. Dracula chuckled and dismissed the issue with a wave of his hand.

"It's fine… I hardly ever come in here anyway I've read everything twice over," he said and a cheeriness in his tone puzzled her slightly. But that was quickly pushed aside when she realized just exactly what he had said.

"Twice over? That's impressive," she said as she took another look around the gigantic room. Dracula nodded.

"I've had a lot of time… anyway you have more things you need to do tonight," he said, his voice returning to its usual stern tone. Myra sighed in disappointment as she heard this but once again pushed the thought away.

"Alright," she said dimly. Dracula walked over to the window, which was pretty much the only part of the library that wasn't covered in books, and swung it open. Instantly a gust of wind swept through the room but it quickly died down to nothing but a small almost undetectable draft. Eager to fly again Myra hurried over to the window. Without a word of warning Dracula transformed into his own hellbeast form and flew out the window.

Although Myra had seen this before in her village she had never seen it up close. It scared her a little and she found herself hesitating a moment before transforming herself and following him. She found it very difficult to do so. He was obviously much faster than she was and it seemed he refused to slow down for her. So she struggled immensely to keep up with him but somehow managed to do it.

After flying for about a half of an hour Dracula landed on the outskirts of a very small village. There must have been about seventy people living there all together. As they landed Myra realized exactly what they were doing there, and immediately tried to turn and leave. But once again his hand shot out and he grabbed her arm.

"Myra… if you don't feed… you will die… just do it," he said, almost pleadingly. Myra growled.

"I'd rather die then spend eternity like this and with you," she said coldly. Sadness flickered in his eyes but was quickly replaced with anger. But Myra saw that flicker of sadness and her cold expression gave way to a self-satisfied smile. "Alright I'll do it," she said. Dracula sighed.

"Thank you. Now all you really have to do is just pick out whomever you want… doesn't really matter to me… and go for their neck. You really won't have to worry about anything from that point on you're body will do the rest," he explained, once again as if he had said it many times before. Myra nodded in understanding once more and then turned towards the village.

As she observed the people hurrying around it hit her just how hungry she was. It was like something gnawing at the inside of her stomach. But she only noticed when she was around human blood. So she walked into the village, once again determined not to mess it up, and looked around for her first victim.

It wasn't that hard to pick someone, her body seemed to know what it needed. Almost automatically she focused in on a young man who was leaning up against a small building. He seemed to be observing everything that was going on within the small village. He looked to be about seventeen, not much younger than Myra. When he noticed her staring at him he looked up and stared right back. It took him a moment for anything to hit, until he noticed her dress. It was similar to ones that three women had been wearing five years ago. Those women were Vampires and he automatically made the connection that Myra was too.

As soon as it hit him the entire village seemed to realize it and began to run for their homes. Myra surprised herself when she smirked at their fear. Immediately she shook her head in yet another wave of self-disgust. So without hesitation she grabbed the man and focused in on his throat.

Dracula had been right. The second she did this she felt the hunger within her rise, and her fangs lengthened. Without even really meaning to she lodged her fangs into his neck. He let out a piercing scream that only made the hunger worse. A shiver went throughout her as the warm liquid flowed into her mouth. Once again she took greedily until the man was nothing but an empty shell. She dropped the body to the ground and wiped a few spots of blood from her mouth. It amazed her that she was satisfied already. It amazed Dracula too but he was glad they wouldn't have to spend too much time on this.

Without really caring much about the people who were still running around frantically Dracula walked out into the village and over to Myra. "Well done… can we go now?" he asked sounding annoyed. Myra growled.

"What _is_ your problem? You're the one who brought me out here _why_ are you so annoyed with me? It makes no sense that you're getting aggravated with me over being out here when _you're_ the one who brought me out here in the first place!" she yelled. This time it was Dracula who growled.

"Myra you've only been with me one night and you are already starting to seriously annoy me. I suggest you take a new tone of voice or you're going to find speaking in general very difficult!" he yelled back. Myra was surprised at how scared she was of him but she did not let that get in the way.

"What makes you think that you can tell me what to do anyway? Since when am I _your_ property?" she asked, her glare intensifying.

"Since I saved you from that pitiful lonely life you were living before," he said coldly as he shoved her into the building behind her. Fueled by anger she pushed him away. He was surprised she could do it. Without hesitation she transformed and flew back to the castle, the feeling of flight calming her slightly. Dracula roared and took off after her.

Myra flew along slowly almost wanting to be cought. Somewhere deep inside she hoped he would catch her and just kill her. She looked behind her and saw that he was getting closer to her, but she did not try to get away. Dracula slowed down in slight confusion.It soon because obvious what she was hoping that he would do.He had no plans of allowing that to happen. So he merely flew behind her, watching her, and to his surprise guarding her. Something inside him wanted her to be safe, but he couldn't place it. It had been too long since he had last felt that way that he hardly recognized the feeling. In fact he didn't recognize it at all, and just ignored it as best he could.

Myra could sense the struggle in him and had to fight off the urge to turn around and ask him what was wrong. She was surprised that she felt bad for him, because as far as she was concerned she hated him.

So in complete silence and confusion they both flew back to the castle. Myra flew into the library blankly and Dracula landed on one of the towers. Once again she was confused at why she wanted to sit up there with him. Out of frustration and confusion she grabbed some random book about Werewolves and sat down on one of the squishy couches to read.

A/N: I wasn't exactly sure how to end this chapter. If anyone has any suggestions for a better ending or whatever let me know and hopefully inspiration will strike and I can fix it.


	5. Are You Okay?

The book was of no real interest to her. Myra was already well informed about Werewolves. How could she not be? She lived in Transylvania after all, and there was definitely an abundance of Werewolves in Transylvania. So she flew right through the entire book, and finished without even really realizing that she had. It took a few seconds to realize that she was staring at the back cover of the book blankly. When she did realize it she put the book on the table that was next to the couch and stood up. Although she soon sat back down again realizing she had nowhere to go, and she didn't want to read anymore. So the only thing that she could really do was to sigh blankly and stare at the opposite wall.

It was silent for the most part, except a sound that she could not place that was playing in the back of her mind. It was coming from somewhere outside, and although she knew that where ever it was it was quiet, and the only reason she could hear it was because of her new acute hearing. So once again she got up off the couch and walked over to the gigantic window.

It took her a few moments after opening the window to place exactly where the sound was coming from. The sound was still too faint to place exactly _what_ it was or what the cause of it was. But she could easily tell _where_ it was coming from. It seemed to be coming from a tower off to her left. She squinted into the night to see if she could find the source of the sound, but it was raining, making it impossible to do so. So she gave up on trying to see from where she was, transformed, and flew towards the unidentified sound.

As she drew closer to the tower the sound became more audible. It sounded like screaming. It sounded like someone letting go all of the anger and sadness that they had been holding in. It sounded dangerous, but Myra, having the issues with curiosity that she did, continued to fly towards the sound. She was thankful that whoever it was didn't seem to notice her. Once she was in sight range of the tower she flew lower, as not to be seen, and then flew around to the back. Once she was where she wanted to be altitude wise she hovered next to the tower and peered over the edge. To her surprise, the person screaming and yelling was Dracula. Although he was the onlyother person there other than her she expected maybe one of theWerewolves that was kept there.Instantly she was frightened and wished she wasn't so curious all the time.

"WHY MUST I ALWAYS MESS THESE THINGS UP? WHY MUST I ALWAYS HURT AND SCARE AWAY THE PEOPLE I WISH TO BECOME CLOSE WITH? WHY DO I LET THESE THINGS HAPPEN? WHY?" he screamed as he fell to his knees. Myra was glad she had seemed to have come into this near the end of his yelling match with himself. He was now breathing heavily and staring downward. Slowly and quietly she flew up onto the tower and transformed back to her more human form.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly, unsure if she should say anything. Dracula spun around and got to his feet in one swift motion. He glared at her,eyes burning with anger. Instantly she assumed he was mad with her and backed away, preparing to fly off. But as he saw how frightened she was he calmed down and sighed.

"Yes… yes I'm fine. I'm sorry I was just…" he started but she cut him off.

"No… no I understand what you were doing I do it all the time. It is good to let things out. But what's wrong? If I may ask," she inquired, not really expecting an answer. He sighed again and stared at his feet.

"Nothing that I want to trouble you with, please go back inside, it's raining and you're shivering," he said quietly. Myra was surprised because without realizing it she was shivering.

"I didn't think I could be cold," she said blankly, realizing that she was in fact very cold. Dracula nodded.

"You can be… anyways please just go back in, the sun will be up soon," he said, turning away from her. Myra looked disappointed and angry.

"Do I have to sleep in that retched coffin with you again?" she asked. He turned slightly so he was looking at her.

"You will _always_ have to sleep in a 'retched coffin' and for now you will have to sleep in one with me. I apologize that I am not your man of choice," he said, anger hinting in his voice. There was something else in his voice too. Was that sadness? No it couldn't have been. Myra felt bad she, somehow, did not want to insult him.

"N… no I'm sorry I just… I… small spaces," was all she was able to get out.

"Oh… yes I somewhat forgot about that. I'm afraid there is not much that I can do about it now," he told her and he really was sorry. She sighed unhappily.

"I know… but I would rather be in a closed space than get burnt so I suppose I will just have to deal with it," she replied with a very tiny hint of humor in her voice. A smile flickered on his face.

"Well come on then, we should be getting in," he said with closure. He transformed and flew off towards his tower. She transformed as well and followed him.

Once they were both inside he pushed the coffin lid off for her and allowed her to get in first. Once she was settled in he got in as well and closed the coffin lid as he laid down next to her, and to her surprise, wrapped his arm around her. It was not the grasp that didn't want her to escape, but the grasp that did not want her to get hurt. He didn't know why he did it, and she didn't either, but she liked it, somehow.


	6. Yes Master

The day was a long one, for Myra did not sleep. It gladdened her to know that Dracula did not notice. She knew he would have questioned her and she did not want to be questioned. Despite the events of the previous night she still did not trust him and she was most certainly not going to answer any of his questions. Besides the reason was obvious. She fears small spaces, so why should she sleep? Because of this somewhere around noontime she found herself uncomfortable, but when she attempted to move he just tightened his grip on her. Was he awake? Or was it a subconscious motion? She did not know but she wished she did. The same thing happened the next few times she tried to reposition herself, and eventually she just gave up all together on trying. So she just lied there, dull and still… and bored.

But night eventually came, and to her surprise, to her delight. She could feel the sun setting and night taking over. Another hint was Dracula began to stir next to her. Among her fear she felt something else that she could not place. It upset her that it was a pleasant feeling. But the second he began to speak in that harsh tone the feeling left and fear overcame her again.

"You were fidgety today," he said, expecting an explanation.

"I know that I was uncomfortable you were holding me too tight… and you still are, let go you're hurting me," she replied, and it was the truth he had been hurting her all day. It surprised him that instead of tightening his grip just for amusement he loosened it so she would be more comfortable. "Thanks," she said with disbelief in her voice.

"Don't expect much of that," he growled before he could stop himself. A lot harder than he had intended to he kicked the lid off of the coffin and got out in one swift motion. Myra was afraid to get out after him but forced herself to do so. She stood next to the coffin blankly unsure of what to do. So out of habit she stared at the floor as she always did in such situations. Dracula rolled his eyes. "What is it with you and staring at the floor all the time?" he asked with annoyance. Myra growled and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry what would _you_ like me to look at?" she asked with sarcasm.

"I'm warning you Myra you will stop this now or you will regret it," Dracula growled, clenching his fists in anger. Myra moved away from him in fear and again stared at the floor. Dracula sighed and unclenched his fists, forcing himself to calm down.

"Come on I have more things that I must show you," he said finally, walking towards the door. "I need to show you the parts of the castle that you can and cannot go," he added as he opened the door. Myra looked suddenly offended.

"Can and cannot go? I can go wherever I please you have no right to tell me where to go! You do not own me you cannot tell me what to do! I am my own person and you have no right to…" she yelled but he cut her off.

"YOU WILL DO AS I SAY AND GO WHERE I SAY AND BE WHO I SAY! YOU ARE MINE NOW AND I CONTROL YOU!" he roared as he pinned her violently up against the wall by her throat. She choked and tried to push him off but with no luck. The determination that was once in her eyes left immediately and was replaced with absolute terror. He glared at her with icy blue eyes and tightened his grip once more before letting her go. She fell to her knees on the floor, coughing and sputtering while holding her throat. With one final glare he turned on his heel and stormed towards the door. "Now come on or I shall have to drag you along by your hair," he threatened. Myra needed no further coaxing she stood up and followed him out like a puppy following its master.

As they walked down the hall Myra kept her gaze to the floor. All faint feelings of warmth that she might have felt toward him and left her completely. There was now only fear and nothing else. Tears were welling up in her eyes but she refused to let them go any further than that. Somehow she had lost the will to hate him now. Quickly she attempted to glance at him but could not do it out of fear. So she just followed him down the hall absentmindedly.

Eventually they came to a staircase. He stopped here and turned to face her.

"Look at me," he said sternly. Almost as if by an unseen force Myra's head was jerkedup and she looked at him as she was told. As she did so he pointed towards the staircase. "You are never to go up there unless instructed otherwise. If I catch you up there or even anywhere near this staircase you will deeply regret it," he said in the same stern tone. "Do you understand?" he asked as if speaking to a child. Myra just nodded silently and then returned her gaze to the floor. "Good, now let's go," he said before starting off again in the opposite direction. They backtracked a little ways before turning off of their former route. He led her down a hallway off to the side and Myra could hear noise. As the noise grew louder it became obvious that it was machinery causing it. Once the noise bordered on the edge of being too loud to hear him speak he stopped. "If I catch you beyond this point you are in deep trouble," he said in the same tone as before. Myra was now beginning to _feel_ like a little child as he spoke to her like that. "The only times you may ever come here is when you are with me, told by me to go down there, or are given _extremely_ good reason to do so. Understand?" Myra nodded again. "Good… anywhere else you wish to go you may," he paused, "any questions?"

Myra would never know what made her say it. It just popped out as if by reflex… as if it were natural. "Yes Master," she mumbled. Dracula looked shocked for a moment but then gave a satisfied smirk.

"You learn quick, now go," he said waving his hand dismissively. She nodded again and scurried off, disgusted with her own behavior.


	7. Undead Tears are Shed by Day

A/N: First off thanks to everyone who reviewed. I hadn't updated for a while and I got some reviews and I was like "it's a sign"… heh… anyways… um I had some trouble writing this chapter so if I could have some suggestions I'll probably be changing it a bit. So check back on this chapter if you're following this fic. Thanks again to the reviewers.

Myra hurried down the hallway as fast as she could without being noticed. She only stopped when she made it to the library. It became obvious then this would be her only place of comfort for the remainder of time. Quickly she pushed open the doors and swiftly entered, closing them again. A few moments passed as she leaned up against the gigantic doors before she sat down on one of the chairs. She no longer had much of a will to read after what had happened, so she just sat there and stared out the window.

If she were alive her heart would have been pounding then, for she was afraid. Although she was away from the Count that fear he had stricken in her still remained. At every noise she would jump and turn around. Whenever the wind blew, whenever the furniture creaked, or whenever the noise from the lab grew loud enough to be heard she would jump and spin around. But she soon grew weary of her skittish nature. "Pull yourself together Myra, you're stronger than that," she muttered to herself. As always she found comfort in her own voice. "That's it calm down," she said quietly and instantly she felt soothed.

Once she had calmed herself down she started thinking about what she had said. It was beyond her why she had called him Master; he wasn't her "Master" after all. The more she thought about it the more she found herself longing to slap him. Fear once again turned into hate and she clenched her fists. Once again that oh so familiar self-loathing washed over her. No matter how strong the feeling to go after him got she refrained. She was vindictive… but smart. No matter how angry she was being choked wasn't worth revenge. But with familiar anger she found the will to read once more.

So she got up off the couch and began scanning the shelves. Picking out a book proved hard, as she had no idea what she felt like reading. But on she scanned until she picked out a book about the history of Transylvania. It surprised her how much she actually knew, and disappointed her that the book was of almost no interest. So when she finished she sighed glumly and plopped it onto the table next to the couch. Although she was unhappy to be where she was, she had always thought it would be much more interesting in Castle Dracula.

The night dragged on and she remained in the library the whole time. A few times she almost went out to look around but every time she did so she thought about Dracula and just sat back down. It seemed as if hehad just sucked the will to be herself right out of her. She hated it. Butnothing happened until around morning when the doors to the library opened. Myra looked away from the window instantly and stared at the doors.

Dracula was standing there glaring down at her. "The sun will be up soon, we must get to my coffin," he ordered. Myra looked away from him and stared at the floor. After all that had happened the _last_ thing the she wanted to do was sleep next to him. Dracula rolled his eyes. "Are you coming or not?" he asked although it was more of a statement. When she did not respond he crossed the room and grabbed her arm. "I think you are," he growled answering his own questionand pulling her out of the library.

He dragged her down the hall to his chambers andpulled her inside. Slamming the door behind both of them he pulled her over to the coffin and shoved the lid off to the side. With a low growl he got in and then faced her. Myra just stood there and stared out the window. The sun was becoming visible over the horizon. A dim light swept over the surroundings of the castle and it made Myra's skin throb. Dracula glanced out the window and then back at her. "Well?" he growled, although there was a hint of desperationin his voicethat Myra was surprised at. But despite it she still did not move. "Myra come on you're going toget hurt just get in the coffin," he said, almost a plea. The sun got higher in the sky and Myra still did not move. "Myra please just get in!" he yelled, grasping her arm. Just as the light was about to flood the room, and Myra could have sworn her skin was on fire, he yanked her in and slammed the lid.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" he yelled, glaring at her through the darkness. But his anger soon diminished as he heard light sobs through the dark. "Myra?" he whispered as his eyes adjusted to the dark. It surprised him how much it hurt to see tears streaming down her face. Dracula had known Myra for longer than she knew and he had never seen her cry before. "Myra?" he repeated unsurely. "Myra what is it?" A small whimper came from her.

"I'm… I'm frightened," she admitted finally. Dracula did not know why he was in such shock at the comment.

"Oh," he replied blankly, unsure of what else there was to say. It was such tight quarters that there was not much room for anything but awkwardness. "We can discuss this tomorrow night," he said shortly. She looked up at him just long enough for him to put her to sleep with that fatal power that he, whether she liked it or not, had over her.


End file.
